The Promise
by loveanimes1996
Summary: Amu was in love with Tadase and promised to stay with him forever but and unexpected accident caused her to not only go back on her promise but to forget about it as well. Then enters Ikuto...
1. Prologue: The Promise

**Me: Hello everybody! This is my FIRST time writing a fanfiction. Or at least try to****…-****.-**

**Amu: So… What will the story be about?**

**Me: Where's Ikuto? **

**Amu: That lazy cat is still sleeping. -.- How about answering the question first…**

**Me: ****The story is about you (duh!), Ikuto (duh!) and Tadase (SORRY!.).But for the rest, you and the readers (if there are any… .) will have to find out about it by reading it. **_**"WARNING!" The story is a mix between Amuto and Tadamu but it ends as an Amuto. I am deeply sorry but there will be more Amuto moments than Tadamu moments since I am an "All the way Amuto fan". **_**Anyways. Amu, please do the disclaimer.**

**Amu: "Me"**** doesn't own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters. XD**

~*~_**Flashback**_~*~

"_It's a beautiful day isn't it, Amu-chan?"_

_I jumped slightly when I heard a soft voice right behind me. I felt arms snake around my waist, pulling me close towards a well toned chest._

"_Good morning, Tadase-kun. Did I wake you up?" The used-to-be girly Tadase__-kun is now WAY taller than me and beneath his lean body were some serious muscles. He reminded me of Ikuto in many ways. But there was still some differences that nobody can deny._

"_No you didn't. The sun woke me." Tadase answered._

_We both stared at the vast sea in front of us. There was a light breeze that blew my now waist-length hair on the side. We were on a cruise._

_Tadase-kun suddenly spun me around and brought my lips up for an unexpected kiss. The kiss lasted a few minutes, until we had to break away for air._

"_Why did you do that so suddenly?" I asked, breathless._

"_Nothing..." he replied. But his eyes were avoiding my gaze._

"_Okay, Tadase-kun. Spill it."_

_I knew something was going on._

"_It's just that… Sometimes I have the feeling that you don't really love me and that you would run away from me at any moment. It scares me." _

_His reply came out a bit shaky has if he was controlling his emotions, to keep them from bubbling over._

"_What can I do to make you feel safer?" I asked. I looked at him, waiting for him to reply._

"_Promise me. Promise me that you will love me forever." His answer finally came out after a few minutes of me patiently waiting for him to respond._

"_I, Amu Hinamori, promise that I will love you forever in this life as long as I have a still have a heartbeat. My love for you will never end, even after I've breathed my last breath." I recited. "Happy now?"_

"_Yes." He sighed. He then gave me a playful flick on the forehead. "You sounded as if you weren't too serious, with those last words." He mocked._

"_I AM serious. I will NEVER go back on a promise." I retorted._

_But I was wrong…_

**Me: OO****UUHH! A very sucky cliff hanger! .**

**Amu: It wasn't so bad.**

**Ikuto: Yes it was. -.-**

**Me: Were did you come from?**

**Ikuto: I was here all the time but with your super dull senses, you couldn't sense me. *smirk***

**Amu: What do you mean "**_**…super dull senses…**_**"?**

**Ikuto: Since I am a cat-boy, my senses are way better than mere humans.**

**Me and Amu: -.-"**

**Me: Okay. Since YOU were sleeping and AMU had to do the disclaimers, YOU, mister, will do the honours.**

**Ikuto: *grumbles* Please R&R. Happy now?**

**Me: Very. *grin***


	2. Chapter 1: Memory

**Me****: Hello everybody! Thank you for your support! Special thanks to: Alicia Spades, Amuto4eva101, Mimpy, XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrzXxX and coonbuddy1 who took their time to post a review!**

**Chapter 1 is up~!**

**Ikuto: By the way, are you going to post weekly or wait till there are 10 reviews like you said in your Profile?**

**Amu: I'm surprised that you actually bothered reading it. *snicker***

**Ikuto: She didn't put any information except that she's human anyways.**

**Me: To answer Ikuto's question, 1 week is enough to have **_**at least**_

**10 ****reviews. If not, I shall wait a few more days and see. But don't**

**worry because I will not make my "faithful" readers wait to long.**

**XD Ikuto, please do the disclaimers.**

**Ikuto: "Me" doesn't own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters. –.-**

**~*~**_**Chapter 1**_**~*~**

**Amu's POV**

"AMU-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?"

I heard Tadase-kun's voice somewhere around me. I was surprised that I could actually hear it with all the screaming surrounding me.

"I'M HERE!" Okay... "Here" isn't exactly precise. "NEAR THE RAILS, ON THE BOW!"

It was hard to see anybody clearly with the menacing dark clouds swirling in the sky. Everybody was shoving each other to try to get inside a safety boat but since I was nowhere near them, I wasn't pushed around so Tadase-kun found me easily.

"YOU HAVE TO GET ON ONE OF THE SAFETY BOATS RIGHT NOW! THE STORM IS GOING TO HIT SOON!" Even if he was yelling, I had a hard time understanding him with all the noises around.

"BUT I CAN'T! DO YOU SEE HOW MANY OLD PEOPLE AND CHILDREN ARE STILL HERE? I'LL WAIT TILL THEY GO FIRST, THEN I'LL GO!"

"BUT…!" Tadase-kun's reply was silenced by a man shoving him roughly out of the way. Unfortunatly, by pushing him, it created a tiny domino effect and I was pushed too. And since I was near the rails, I fell over, into the dark ocean below. The last thing I knew before I hit the water was Tadase-kun's horrified look in his eyes and his tortured scream.

"AMU! NOOOOOOOOO!"

**Ikuto's POV**

"COME ON!" I groaned "This is NOT happening to me! This has got to be the worst day of my life!"

"I don't see how waking up at 10 o'clock is the worst day of your life, Ikuto! You're always so LAZY!"

Here I was, in my bed with a _very _pissed off Utau, who was trying to wake me up.

"NOW GET UP LAZY BUM BEFORE I SPLASH COLD WATER ON YOU AND YOUR BED!"

I opened my eyes instantly because I know that when Utau says that, she means it. Yes. It happened before and the experience was not a happy one, sleeping in a wet bed for a few days was not funny.

"Okay, okay! See? I'm up! Now if you could just let me change in peace."

"Sure. But if I hear you snoring again…" A menacing aura was radiating from my used-to-be cute little imoto*.

"I know, I know! Now get out of my room. Don't forget to close the door."

"I'm not an idiot!"

_Slam!_

I shook my head slowly. Utau was developing quite a temper these days.

"_I wonder why…?"_I mused.

I got changed quickly and hurriedly ate my _late _breakfast. Something was urging me to go out, but I don't know what.

"I'll be on the beach for a walk if you need me!" I told my mom over my shoulder.

"Sure thing, Ikuto. Be sure to get home before lunch!"

By the time she finished her phrase, I was already out.

The sun was shining brightly today. It's hard to believe that there was a huge storm just yesterday. I was walking absent-mindedly when I saw something on the shore. I ran towards it to get a closer look. It appears to be a girl with pink hair…

"_Wait! PINK hair?"_ There was only one girl I know that has _pink_ hair.

"AMU?"

**Amu's POV**

_"What's happening? Why does my head feel so light? Ouch! Not only does it feel light but it also hurts like hell!" _I heard someone call my name, as if trying to wake me up. Hearing it calling me was giving a headache. A _bad _one. I felt as if my head was splitting in two. _"Shut up" _I tried to say. My voice didn't work. Then I suddenly felt soft lips on mine, performing CPR. _"Wow! I never knew that CPR hurt so much. It feels as if my lungs are going to explode."_ I started coughing, spewing out sea water. I heard the person breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Amu, are you alright?" the voice was a male's voice. It was soft and soothing in a way.

"Where am I?" I asked hoarsely.

"You're safe and you're on my family's private beach." The voice answered.

I slowly opened my eyes, trying to get used to the harsh sunlight. A face suddenly appeared in my line of view. The person in front of me had beautiful amethyst colored eyes and dark blue hair. He was _really_ good looking.

"Who are you?" I asked.

**Me: Another cliff hanger! I actually started my chapter 2! Or more like I cut it off from my chapter 1. -.-"**

**Amu: It's all right! I think that this chapter was longer than prologue.**

**Ikuto: If I'm correct, there are words in this chapter, including this dialogue.**

**Me and Amu: *shock***_** !**_

**Me: Amu, please do the honours!**

**Amu: Please R&R! **


	3. Chapter 2: Reunited

**Me:**** Hello! I'm back after about half a year of break time. XD**

**Amu: Hopefully, the viewers aren't "too" impatient…**

**Me: Anyways! Let's just hurry up with the story! Here you go!**

**Ikuto: "Me" does not own Shugo Chara.**

**~*~**_**Chapter 2**_**~*~**

**Ikuto's POV**

I stared at her in shock. _"She is can not be serious!" _Her bright honey coloured eyes stared at me in confusion.

"I _think_ I know you but… OWWW! My head hurts! Can't… think!"

I was only the last part of her phrase that woke me up from this nightmare-ish reality. I hurriedly picked her up (bridal style, of course) and started running towards the nearest hospital, trying keep it smooth so that I won't give her any unnecessary pain. Since I was concentrated on both tasks, I didn't notice the light blush that was slowly spreading across her face.

**Amu's POV**

The guy named Ikuto suddenly picked me up bridal style but instead of feeling scared, like in the presence of a molester, I felt strangely warm and safe in this strangers arms. I could feel the blush and I buried my face into his chest. He didn't seem to notice thought. _"What is this… feeling of security…? Why do I feel like I've known him for a long time…? It's a weird but not uncomfortable type of feeling." _

**Ikuto's POV**

As I arrived to the hospital, I slowed down a bit, not wanting to bump into any doctors. Thought the place where I met Amu was roughly 5 km from here, I hardly broke a sweat. Doctors and nurses greeted me and I went straight to an examination room and put Amu down. I hurriedly called over a doctor and he examined her while I waited outside. Finally, he came out to give me some news about her condition. From what he said, she had lost her memory due to some trauma, due from falling from a high place. The only damage is the memory lost, so she isn't in critical condition. I sighed in relief. My guess is that the cruise boat she and Tadase were on probably had some problems and she fell overboard. How do I know it? It's because she was planning on visiting me with my "little brother" by cruise. _"Luckily, she floated to this island." _I thought _"Things could be worst if she ended up on some other wild, neighbour islands?"_

I went into the examination room, where she was sitting on those beds.

"The doctor said that you are fine. You just have a case of amnesia. You have to stay here, on this island for a while, to keep your condition stable. Do you want to get out or stay in here for a little longer?" I asked.

"I'll go." She replied. "Umm…"

"Ikuto."

"Yes. Sorry. Can you, umm… Take me on a tour of this island? It seems like I'll have to stay here for a while so might as well know a bit more about the surroundings."

"Sure! No problem! I was planning on doing so anyways." I grabbed her hand and led on the way. When we got out, the sun was slowly setting.

"Hey, Amu?"

"Yes?"

"How about I give you the tour tomorrow? The day is coming to an end so we won't be able to see much in the dark."

"Sure, no problem." She replied shyly.

We walked next to each other and from the corner of my eyes, I could see her looking around like a little kid. I didn't notice that we were still holding hands. When we arrived at the spot where I found her, she just stared at it. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she grasped my hand in her's more tightly.

"Thanks, Ikuto." She said quietly. I looked at her.

"You're welcomed." I smiled at her warmly.

**Amu's POV**

Ikuto suddenly smiled at me. Something was telling me that this was a rare sight. I wonder why? Suddenly, I heard the sound of footsteps on water behind me and before I could even blink, Ikuto had pulled me behind him, in a protective gesture. As the person got closer, Ikuto visibly tensed. Being smaller than him, I couldn't see what was going on so I moved next to him, never letting go of his hands. From next to him, I could see someone walking towards us. Suddenly, Ikuto whispered something that, for a weird, reason, made my heart ache.

"_Tadase…_"

So that was the name of the blond boy that was walking towards us with a painful and shocked look in his eyes as he stared at me…

**Me: MOUAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe that I wrote TWO chapters in ONE day! *laughs evilly***

**Ikuto:*sigh and turns to Amu* Well, we'd better give her sometime to let it all out so might as well do the honours.**

**Ikuto and Amu: Please R&R!**


End file.
